


Snowed In: the Musical

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snowed In, t for mild swearing, this is for takeda's birthday but it's not a birthday fic (yet) (we'll see)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold January night, Takeda and Ukai get snowed in. The solution? Have some hot chocolate, watch a musical, and try to act as normal as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Twenty-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! How’ve you been?  
> Three fics in ten days??? Yeah, I know, crazy. Not as crazy as the FIFTY PLUS kudos on the DaiSuga fic and the TWENTY on the Asanoya one like??????? Thank you so much, you guys /)////(\  
> For realzies though, AP US History is about to start kicking my butt (150+ pages of The American Pageant in 2.5 weeks >.>), so I’m not sure how long it will be before I post a new fic after I finish this one. Chapter 2 of this fic is almost finished and will be posted sometime tomorrow, so no worries there!  
> Also, Happy Birthday Takeda-sensei!  
> As always, feel free to comment or message me on tumblr (dirtwirt.tumblr.com) with comments, constructive criticism, or suggestions~ ^.^

Karasuno’s volleyball practice had been good, but it had been long. Ukai was ready to go home, have a beer, and go to bed. Just as he was turning off the lights in the gym, he noticed a messenger bag lying near the door. Recognizing the bag as Takeda’s, he picked it up before locking the gym doors. ‘Takeda’s probably still here,’ Ukai thought as he looked at his phone and saw that it was already 7:00pm. 

Ukai entered the main school building and headed toward the teachers’ offices. ‘This place sure is different at night.’ He continued down the halls until he came to Takeda’s room. 

Ukai knocked on the door and entered the office room. “You work too hard, Takeda-sensei,” he said as he walked over and placed the bag on Takeda’s desk. Takeda looked up at him from his stack of, what were those? Writing portfolios, maybe? “You forgot this,” Ukai added.

Takeda stood from his chair and bowed his head to Ukai. “Thank you, Ukai-san.” Takeda started cramming as many portfolios into the bag as he could. “I need to take these home to grade, and I was about to have to carry them the whole walk. Thank you again.”

“It’s nothing,” Ukai said. “And don’t call me -san, okay? I’ve told you a hundred times.”

“It’s been at least two hundred by now,” Takeda said with a cheeky grin. He then pushed in his desk chair and put on his winter coat. “Thank you Ukai-not-san.”

“I said it’s nothing,” Ukai said, acting slightly irritated despite the fact that he didn’t mind hanging around if he got to talk to Takeda. “Do you need help with anything?”

“I just have to lock up, but then I’m finished,” Takeda answered with a smile, which quickly fell. “Until I get home anyway.” Takeda immediately went into what Ukai thought of as “Pleasant Teacher Mode,” which was when Takeda put on the biggest, fakest smile he could muster and sounded as cheery and happy as he could. “I don’t have much left though, so I’ll be okay,” Takeda continued. 

Ukai was now following Takeda around as he straightened up tables, turned off lights, walked down halls, and locked doors. By the time the two of them reached the parking lot exit, it had--apparently--started to snow. Takeda initially seemed excited about the snow, but looked more and more concerned with every moment. 

“I can drive you home,” Ukai offered quickly. “You mentioned earlier you were going to walk, but even though I’m not sure how far your house is, you probably shouldn’t walk that far anyway,” he added, blushing just a bit and hoping Takeda assumed it was from the cold. 

“That is very kind of you, Ukai,” Takeda said. “But I don’t want you to go out of your way just for-”

“It’s not out of the way,” Ukai interrupted. “I mean, even if it is, it’s worth it. Keeping you from walking in this, I mean.” Shit, now he was definitely blushing. He was 26 years old and he was acting like one of the kids on the volleyball team that he  _ coached _ , goddamnit!

“Well, if you insist,” Takeda responded. The two men walked over to Ukai’s bright yellow car, and Takeda placed his bag in the backseat before getting into the front with Ukai. “Take a right turn out of the parking lot,” Takeda instructed as Ukai started the engine. For the duration of the 15 minute drive--which Takeda claimed would have taken five if he could actually see where they were going through the snow--the little yellow car arrived in front of a nice apartment building. Takeda told him where to park, and the two of them walked up to his apartment (Ukai had insisted that he get him “all the way home”). “Thank you again, Ukai,” Takeda said after finding his keys. “Do you want to come in for a cup of hot chocolate?” he asked as he unlocked the door, and Ukai nodded and thanked him. His car’s heat was broken, and he felt like he would be frozen solid before he got back to his own apartment.

They entered Takeda’s apartment and took off their shoes by the door, and Takeda hung his keys and coat on hooks by the door and invited Ukai to do the same. Takeda told Ukai to make himself at home while he started the hot chocolate, so Ukai looked around. The apartment had an open floor plan, with the kitchen on the left and the living room on the right. There were two doors along the back wall, which presumably led to a bathroom and a bedroom. Ukai walked over to the living room area and sat on one of the cushions by the table before turning on Takeda’s TV. 

“-Next four hours,” the weatherwoman boomed before Ukai turned the volume down, “which will then turn into a mix of snow and freezing rain.” The weatherwoman now whispered as she gestured to the large map behind her. 

Ukai read the scrolling news at the bottom of the screen aloud for Takeda to hear, “Warning: Severe Winter Weather Advisory: At least one meter of snowfall predicted tonight and tomorrow morning. Late Evening and Early Morning mix of Snow, Freezing Rain, Black Ice. Do not drive if possible. Then it lists some business closings.”

Takeda walked over to the living room and sat next to Ukai, offering him a mug of hot chocolate. Just as Ukai was taking his first sip, Takeda said, “Well, you’re staying here tonight then!” 

Ukai almost spit out his drink. He couldn’t stay. The only reason he didn’t make a fool out of himself when the two had shared rooms at away volleyball games and training camps was because Ukai was so engrossed in volleyball. But now? He was free to look like the biggest idiot he could. “What?” Ukai practically croaked. 

“Sorry, did I make your hot chocolate too hot?” Takeda asked, looking extremely worried. Ukai shook his head ‘no.’ “Oh, about you staying. Normally I would ask you, but they said it’s unsafe to drive and I’m not letting you sleep in your car in the parking garage.”

Ukai was about to protest, but then he remembered what happened when he said no to Takeda all those months ago about coaching the team. When Takeda wanted what he wanted, he was going to get it, so it was easier to just accept early and save everyone time and energy. 

“So do you want to take a shower tonight?” Takeda asked, interrupting the almost-silence that had settled while the newspeople mumbled reports about current events or something. “I have some spare clothes if you want, but I’m not sure if they’d fit you.” Ukai was beginning to blush. Being totally naked in Takeda’s apartment? Being totally naked in Takeda’s apartment  _ while Takeda was in the apartment? _ Takeda continued on, “I was going to shower too, but I didn’t know if you wanted to go first. That is if you even want to shower, although I’d rather have a clean body in the bed than a dirty one.”

“You can shower first,” Ukai said, not totally processing everything Takeda was saying at this point. He heard Takeda say something and saw him get up from the table and go over to the kitchen. “I’m going out to smoke,” Ukai said simply as he got up, walked to the door, put on his shoes and jacket, and went outside.

It was so cold out that the air enough cleared his head, no nicotine required (which Ukai was actually grateful for, considering one of his resolutions for the year was to at least cut back on smoking, even if he couldn’t stop entirely). After a minute, Ukai mentally reviewed the situation and his plan one more time. 

The situation: Ukai was a 26 year old single bisexual biromantic man who was stranded with an attractive, adorable 29 year old man of unknown sexuality, romantic orientation, or relationship status for an indeterminate amount of time. Ukai happened to be very attracted to Mr. Twenty-Nine, who was also significantly more intelligent and interesting than he was.

The plan: Try not to be too obvious about the fact that Ukai was very attracted to Smart Handsome Interesting Mr. Twenty-Nine, try not to think about the situation at all if he could manage it, and try to act as normal as possible. 

After a quick pep-talk, Ukai went back into the apartment, just in time to see Takeda walking out of the bathroom, fresh out of the shower, in only a towel.

‘Well,’ Ukai thought, ‘this could be a problem.’


	2. I’d Do Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai and Takeda solve the problem (sorta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Chapter 2 is here!!! *throws a party* Hope you enjoy it ^.^  
> (Also apparently I went through all of yesterday thinking it was the 10th, only to find out that it was the 9th right before I went to bed (〃´ﾉ▽`〃) Takeda got his fic a day early, which isn’t the end of the world, but I felt so silly once I realized ^~^)

Just as Takeda was leaving the bathroom, he heard the front door open. He yelped in surprise and tightened his hand on his towel, but relaxed after realizing it was only Ukai coming back inside. 

“Sorry,” Ukai said, staring at the ground as he took off his shoes. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Takeda smiled and waved him off. “Ah, that’s alright. No harm done.” He then walked over to his room and opened the door, “There’s towels in the bathroom. The right knob does hot, left does cold, middle turns on the shower head,” Takeda said as he entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He started mumbling under his breath about finding some clothes for Ukai while he went through the pajama drawer of his dresser. After picking out a t-shirt and some shorts for himself, he found the largest hoodie and pajama pants he owned and walked to the bathroom. Takeda knocked on the door and said, “Ukai, I think these might work. They’re the biggest I could find. I’ll just leave them outside the door.” He then placed the clothes in a neat pile by the door and walked over to the living room. He picked up Ukai’s abandoned cup of no-longer-hot hot chocolate and had just finished cleaning it right when Ukai emerged from the bathroom. 

Takeda had to stifle a laugh when he saw Ukai in his clothes. The pants looked like capris on him, but at least the hoodie didn’t look too small. It definitely wasn’t a great fit (or a great color combination, considering the pants were green and blue checks and the hoodie was a pink-peach color with black writing), but it wasn’t the  _ worst  _ outfit he’d seen Ukai wear. 

“Haha, very funny,” Ukai said as he walked over toward the kitchen. He sat at one of the two barstools by the counter island and continued, “What does this even say?”

“I don’t remember, actually,” Takeda said, still grinning about how ridiculous Ukai looked. “A friend of mine, who teaches English, got it for me on her trip to Europe a few years ago. I think it’s from some tourist spot in London.”

“Oh, that was nice of her,” Ukai said, trying to smile. He didn’t seem like he really felt any sort of positive feelings about it though. “So, not to be nosy or anything, but was she, y’know, were you-”

“We never dated or anything, we were just friends,” Takeda said, and Ukai nodded. “Although I’m wondering why you were interested if you weren’t just being nosy, Ukai-kun.” Ukai blushed at that, and Takeda laughed. “I’m just teasing you Ukai, just joking!” 

Ukai seemed almost disappointed. What was going on with him? First he was nosing in Takeda’s business, then he was upset, then he was blushing, then he was sad?

“What time is it?” Ukai asked, probably to change the topic. 

“It’s 8:15,” Takeda said. “I do have to warn you that I will probably stay up late to grade papers, but I can work out here if you want to go to bed early.”

“I’m a bit of a night owl myself,” Ukai responded. “Just curious, is all.” Silence settled over the two until Ukai asked, “so, what do you do for fun around here?”

“Grading usually,” Takeda answered, “or volleyball research. That’s about all I do, really. We could watch a movie, if you want to.” Ukai agreed, and they headed over to the living room. “You look through the movies and see if there’s anything you like. I’ll be right back,” Takeda said as he went to his room. 

After digging around under his bed for about five minutes, he found what he was looking for. He reentered the living room with an enormous electric blanket. “Did you pick a movie yet?” he asked Ukai, whose jaw dropped when he saw how big the blanket was.

“What’s this?” Ukai asked, holding up the box of Oliver! the musical. 

“Ah, that’s one of my favorites,” Takeda said as he rushed to Ukai, almost tripping over the blanket on his way. “It’s a musical. I’m not sure if you’d like it, but I’m a sucker for the classics.” Ukai agreed to watch it, although Takeda thought it may have just been because he looked so excited about it. Takeda set up the movie, and the two of them piled up the cushions, leaned back on them, and covered themselves with the heated blanket. 

The movie started up, and even though Takeda was interested in it, he was more interested in Ukai. ‘Ukai’s reaction,’ he mentally corrected himself, ‘not Ukai, his reaction.’ 

He and Ukai had been friends for a while now, and every now and again went out for drinks. They’d shared a room several times for volleyball trips, but had never really “hung out” before. Takeda had done his fair share of flirting and seducing during the time they’d known each other, and Ukai was always flustered, but never flirted back. Takeda had decided after inviting Ukai to stay that tonight would make or break his long-term plans to get together with Ukai, depending on how the night went. 

They were under a blanket, lying down, watching a movie together. Probably about as close to being on a date as they could get under the guise of a friendly get-together. Takeda was about to officially give up all ideas of pursuing Ukai when he felt something touch his thigh under the blanket. Frozen still, Takeda waited for a moment until he felt something warm around his right hand. It took him a second, but then it clicked: Ukai was holding his hand. 

Takeda blushed but continued to stare at the TV screen. After waiting two whole scenes for Ukai to make another move, Takeda decided that it was his turn. Before moving, he looked over at Ukai, who seemed extremely invested in the movie. Deciding to act while Ukai was distracted, Takeda rolled over onto his right side, chest facing Ukai, and snuggled up to him, resting his head on Ukai’s shoulder. Takeda was still “watching the movie” (staring at the screen while paying significantly more attention to Ukai than to the Artful Dodger), so Ukai didn’t say anything, but kept holding hands with Takeda. Another scene later, Takeda had his left arm draped across Ukai’s stomach and his left leg over Ukai’s, effectively pinning him to the floor.

“You comfy there, sensei?” Ukai asked jokingly as Oliver sang about pickpocketing. 

“Mmhmm,” Takeda answered, nuzzling into Ukai’s shoulder. Then a not-very-fun train of thought crashed into Takeda:  Was this inappropriate? For a teacher and a coach to snuggle and watch movies together?

Takeda honestly didn’t care at this point. He was very tired, and he was very pleased with the situation and the fact that he  _ didn’t _ have to give up on going after Ukai, so he figured Morning Takeda could worry about it and Now Takeda could enjoy himself. Ukai had said he worked too hard, so he was, as the children often said, treating himself. 

It was almost ten o'clock when the movie ended. Takeda turned off the TV and Ukai unplugged the electric blanket, and the two of them headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Ukai was then dragged into Takeda’s bedroom and led to the bed, which was pushed up against the wall and seemed just big enough for the two of them if they squeezed really close together. “Do you sleep on the right or the left?” Takeda asked as he took off his glasses.

“Will we both fit?” Ukai asked, not actually telling Takeda what he wanted to know. Impatient, Takeda crawled into bed, squished himself against the wall, and patted the bed.

“Come on, Keishin, I’m tired,” Takeda said, using Ukai’s first name. They’d never used first names with each other before, but Takeda knew Ukai would actually listen to him if he did. 

As Ukai was climbing into bed and under the covers, he muttered, “Fine, Ittetsu, whatever you say.” 

Once Ukai was settled, Takeda snuggled up to him, similar to how he had during the movie, and mumbled a “Night, Keishin,” before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping to do a chapter 3 about the next morning, but I’m not sure when I’ll have time to breathe this upcoming week, so it may be next weekend ~~(or the one after that)~~. It will definitely come before I start anything new, so I won’t abandon my favorite old dudes for too long :-P  
>  As always, feel free to comment or message me on tumblr (dirtwirt.tumblr.com) with comments, constructive criticism, or suggestions~ ^.^


	3. With Benefits?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai and Takeda solve the problem (for real this time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Long time no see!  
> Okay so I thought we were going to get a snow day last Monday, so I worked on this on Sunday instead of doing schoolwork. I got almost all of the way through writing this (like 85-90%), but I didn't finish it until today /)////(\ This is the end for realzies, so I hope you all like it!

Ukai was starving.

He had just woken up, and before he could even open his eyes, he decided that he needed something to eat ASAP. 

Once he  _ did _ open his eyes, he realized that he might have a bit of a problem, considering there was a handsome twenty-nine year old man lying on top of him. Ordinarily, that wouldn’t seem like much of a problem to Ukai, but he felt like his stomach was going to collapse in on itself if he didn’t get something to eat soon. 

As gently as he could, Ukai rolled onto his side and slowly pulled himself away from Takeda (who was just as stubborn in his sleep as he was awake). He tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen, and managed to find some bread and make himself toast. At some point while Ukai was trying to figure out exactly  _ how _ Takeda’s toaster worked, the man in question entered the kitchen and snuck up behind Ukai. 

“I can get that for you,” Takeda said, surprising Ukai. “Is toast all you want? Anything to drink? I might have some tea.”

Ukai grunted and started opening and closing cabinets. After he found the glasses, he grabbed one and filled it with tap water before walking around the counter island and sitting on one of the barstools. 

“Just water, then?” Takeda asked with a smile. Before Ukai could grunt another response, the toaster popped up the toast. Takeda put the toast on a plate and passed it to Ukai, who immediately dug in, not even waiting for butter or jam. The room was quiet, other than Takeda’s tea kettle full of almost-boiling water and Ukai’s loud toast-crunching. Takeda finished preparing his tea and sat on the spare barstool just as Ukai finished his breakfast. “So,” Takeda said, “did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Ukai said awkwardly.  _ God _ , what was his problem? He’d just shared a bed with this man that he already sees for  _ hours _ on end at least six days a week, and the best he could come up with was “Yeah”? “How ‘bout you?” Great job Ukai, very eloquent.

“I slept very well, thank you,” Takeda said. “You can turn on the TV if you want,” he continued as he picked up Ukai’s empty plate and glass. Was Takeda already finished with his tea? “I have to grade papers, so I can’t go with you to check and see if you can get your car out of the garage, although you’re welcome to look on your own.” Ukai nodded and quietly thanked Takeda for cleaning up. He put his shoes on his bare feet and slipped on his coat before walking outside. 

Ukai saw the snow before he had both feet out the door, but he couldn’t tell how deep it was. Everything out there was so  _ bright _ . He walked over to the half-wall that separated the walkway in front of Takeda’s apartment from the four-story drop to the street below. He didn’t want to go down the stairs and check to see whether it had snowed one meter or two, because however much was there was  _ clearly _ enough to make it impossible for him to get his car out of the parking garage, much less actually drive back to his own apartment. 

“I’m glad I don’t have any pets at home, because it looks like I’ll be here for a while,” Ukai said as he came back into Takeda’s apartment. “Can I help you do anything? Grading? Cleanup?” Ukai wasn’t really sure where he and Takeda were with the the whole ‘interacting’ thing, but he didn’t want to make a bad impression, especially when it finally started to seem like things were working out. 

“I wish you could help me, but you can’t. Teacher-student-parent confidentiality and all,” Takeda explained. “Thank you for the offer though.”

Ukai then walked to the living room, sat on a cushion, and turned on the TV, making sure to keep the volume low enough so he wouldn’t distract Takeda. He wasn’t sure just how low not-distractingly-high had to be, so he settled for just muting the TV. He wouldn’t be able to focus on anything anyway. He was too distracted by the events of the night before.

What did all of that mean? They watched a movie together, which was pretty normal. They shared a blanket, which would have been weird if it wasn’t an enormous electric blanket that was probably the most amazing thing Ukai had ever experienced (other than holding Takeda’s hand and having Takeda cuddle with him).   
Oh right.    
That had happened.   
Yeah.   
What was Ukai going to do? Takeda was three whole years older than him! He was also way too kind and generous and smart to be with someone like Ukai. He was a teacher for crying out loud! Why would someone as wonderful as Takeda Ittetsu ever want to be with a loser like Ukai Keishin?

And even if he did want to be with him, then what? Would they go on dates and stuff? Ukai hadn’t been in a serious relationship since high school, and even then it was only barely considered serious by high school standards. 

What if they broke up? What would happen to their friendship? What would happen to the team?   
Plus his parents were already nagging him about starting a family and having kids, and he couldn’t exactly  _ have kids _ with Ittetsu. They could adopt, but Ukai wasn’t even sure if he  _ wanted _ kids. He wasn't even sure if Ittetsu liked him like that at all. 

But part of Ukai’s head was screaming that he should stay with Ittetsu, even if it was hard. Wait, had Ukai been calling Takeda “Ittetsu” in his head for a while now? Or did he just do it once? 

“Ukai!,” Ittetsu yelled, standing in front of him and blocking his view of the TV. “Are you alright? I called your name a couple times, but you were completely entranced.”

“Sorry, I was thinking,” Ukai said.

“That’s alright, I just wanted to talk to you,” Ittetsu said, sounding almost guilty. “It’s um, well, about last night,” he continued, except then he didn’t continue. 

Ukai effed everything up. He had intruded in Ittetsu’s home, he had forced him to take time away from his work to entertain him, he had stolen his toast, and now he wasn’t even listening to him when Ittetsu called from twenty feet away. Ittetsu hated him, he was going to ask him to stop coaching the volleyball team, he was going to ban the kids from visiting the Foothill Store, and they were never going to see each other again if Ittetsu had any say in the matter. 

“I just wanted to know, um, how you felt. About all of that, I mean,” Ittetsu said, staring at his feet. After Ukai continued to stare at his own feet, Ittetsu took a seat on the cushion next to him. “I enjoyed last night, and I’d like to do it again sometime, but I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. With emotions and such.” Ukai looked up to see that Ittetsu was staring at him, but didn’t say anything. Wait, Ittetsu liked last night too? “You’re not going to make me do it, are you?” Ittetsu asked, looking away and blushing.

“Do what?” Ukai asked. He didn’t understand. Ittetsu said he enjoyed himself, for whatever reason, so why did he sound so frustrated? What was he going to do?

“Okay, you’re making me. That’s fine, that’s fine,” Ittetsu said, although he seemed to be reassuring himself more than Ukai. “Ukai Keishin, I like you. A lot. In a going-on-dates and snuggling-during-movies and kissing kind of way.” Ukai’s jaw dropped so hard that he was surprised it didn’t crash through the floor. “If you do not reciprocate those feelings, I completely understand, but I think honesty is extremely important in any-”

“Wait, you like me?” Ukai asked. He was confused. Why did Ittetsu like him? He was extremely excited, but he didn’t understand. 

“Of course I like you!” Ittetsu responded. “You’re amazing and adorable and you’re a hard worker and you’re funny and oh my gosh your  _ abs _ good gracious!” He then stopped and seemed to take a breather, so Ukai decided to speak. 

“Well you’re quite the catch yourself, mister optimistic-persistent-adorable-teacher-who’s-way-too-attractive-for-his-own-good,” Ukai said. “And when have you seen my stomach?”

“I haven’t, but I felt it while we were snuggling last night,” Ittetsu said simply. “So, while I would love to exchange compliments for another few hours, can we officially establish where we are with each other? Because I really want to kiss you but I want to know what I should say when I tell all of my teacher friends what happened. Did I kiss my boyfriend? Did I kiss my friend with benefits? Did I kiss my boyfriend with benefits?”

Instead of answering, Ukai kissed Ittetsu on the lips. “Tell them that  _ your boyfriend _ kissed  _ you _ ,” Ukai said. “Although I think the ‘with benefits’ part may not be any of their business, hm?”

“That’s fair,” Ittetsu answered, scooching closer to his boyfriend, kissing him quickly before adding, “although  _ I _ did kiss  _ you _ just now.”

“But I kissed you first, which counts extra,” Ukai said, leaning in and kissing Ittetsu again. “And I kissed you a second time just now. So I definitely kissed you more.” 

“Well, since you've clearly won, I can get back to work, right?” Ittetsu asked with a smirk, and Ukai frowned. “Those essays won't grade themselves,  _ Keishin _ .” 

“Well, I think you should take a break,” Ukai said. He pulled Ittetsu the rest of the way into his lap (because he was pretty much  _ there _ already) and wrapped his arms around his neck before kissing him again. “Besides,  _ Ittetsu _ , you work too hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they sat on the floor for at least another hour and just made out. The end.  
> Anyways, I finally finished it! This has been hanging over my head all week, but I've been so busy with school that I couldn't get back to it until today. I hope you liked it~  
> As always, feel free to comment or message me on tumblr (dirtwirt.tumblr.com) with comments, constructive criticism, or suggestions~ ^.^


End file.
